Lagrimas de un Caido
by Antharis Testarossa Pyrous
Summary: La muerte nos espera de mil y un formas pero despues de sacrificarse por salvar a esa sacerdotiza quien no le demostro amor absoluto, el volvera a la vida para escribir su historia sin saber que causara un revuelo, no solo en su vida diaria sino en el mundo sobrenatural de un ser que jamas debio aparecer de nuevo...El Angel de la Muerte.
1. Chapter 1

**Las Lagrimas de un Caido.**

 **Cap.1: El morir no apacigua el dolor.**

 _En este momento puedo sentirlo claramente como mi vida se apaga…_

 _Puedo sentir mi aliento desvanecerse sin que lo pueda evitar, asi como mi corazón deja de seguir luchando….._

 _Pero lo que mas me duele es verla a ella que va a los brazos de ese castaño a pesar de que sacrifique mi vida para salvarla….._

 _Duele en verdad, mas que la herida en mi pecho, mas que cualquier golpe que haya recibido….._

 _Me enamore de ella a primera vista desde que llegue a la Academia de Kuoh, sin familia ni parientes, yo solo al cumplir la edad según legal ademas de que aprendi a vivir por mi cuenta…_

 _Hice lo que podía para cautivarla, escribirle poemas y letras hermosas, flores y regalos como muestra de mi amor pero ella los ignoraba como si fuera insignificante para ella…_

 _Despues descubri que ella no era una chica normal, ella era del mundo sobrenatural pero aun asi no me importo que mas me enamoraba de ella al considerarla mucho mas especial….._

 _La seguía a todas partes e incluso lograba acercarme a donde ella tenia choques agresivos con otros seres, y en uno de esos encuentros fui herido de muerte ya que a ella la iban a atacar a traición…._

 _Vi su rostro y su mirada que reflejaban vergüenza de mi estupidez, como si solo hubiera sido un estorbo, sin una lagrima por mi sacrificio…._

 _Que tenia ese castaño que no tuviera yo…_

 _Yo no soy una persona atractiva ni jamas me considere asi, no se quienes son mis padres o familiares, no tenia nada en este mundo hasta que ella se unio en mi camino de vida…_

 _Ahora solo me queda cerrar los ojos y caer en la mas profunda oscuridad…_

 _Hundiendome en el dolor de que jamas tuve el amor de mi Sacerdotiza…._

 **Ignorando su alrededor, solo cayendo en el profundo abismo de la muerte esperando el final del camino pero de repente una voz se escuchaba en esa densa oscuridad…**

 _ **-Tu quien has nacido bajo esa estrella divina ignorando tu origen y destino….Tu alguna vez fuiste un rey…..un emperador que gobernaba un gran reino…pero una terrible guerra cego tu vida….reencarnabas solo para vivir tragedias y sufrimiento como un castigo eterno…pero ahora sufres la peor de las condenas….el cual es un corazón roto por el amor mismo…..pero es momento que tu herencia sellada por generaciones despierte….levanta tus alas con ese brillo del fulgor negro….recorre los hermosos cielos nocturnos para que empieces a escribir tu historia…..es momento de que despiertes Angel de la Muerte Azrael…-**_

 **De pronto despertaba de nuevo en ese sitio donde se supone había muerto, mire alrededor y no estaban los cadáveres de los seres sobrenaturales ni tampoco de ella y de quienes estaban a su lado, solo me levante y me dispuse a regresar al departamento donde vivía, un sitio modesto y humilde que era administrado por una anciana que vivía con su nieta de 12 años, cuando llegaba a mi cama que era un futon sencillo caia profundamente dormido sin saber que en ese momento todo mi ser empezaría a cambiar, que me esperaría de ahora en adelante, no lo se pero solo me queda averiguarlo y ver que me depara esta nueva vida…..**

Y asi esta historia comienza…(Esto sucede antes del enfrentamiento con Kokabiel)

 _ **Sientan el poder del Aura y Cosmos.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Las Lagrimas de un Caido.**

 **Cap.2: Un nuevo Despertar…**

 **La noche anterior Azrael había sido asesinado por un ser sobrenatural ante los ojos de Akeno y los miembros del club, pero en su estado de muerte el escucho una voz que se refiero a un legado que llevaba generaciones dormido, al recuperar la vida el volvió a su modesto departamento cayendo profundamente dormido hasta que llego un nuevo día sin saber que esa noche su ser había cambiado por completo.**

Habia terminado la noche y empezaba un nuevo día en la ciudad, donde los rayos del sol empezaban a entrar en la ventana del departamento de nuestro amigo quien al sentir el brillo del sol se volteba y tapaba con las colchas buscando dormir de nuevo pero eso ya no podía lograrlo que resignado se dispone a levantarse, con algo de desgane estirándose para ponerse de pie y estirarse otro poco mas antes de ir al baño y asearse, cuando en ese momento….

 _-EEEhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...que demonios me ocurrio, mi cabello esta muy largo y el color de mis ojos no son negros, se volvieron dorados…acaso….tendra que ver con lo que me paso anoche…..y mi cuerpo se ve mas llenito….-_ el muchacho se revisaba notando que era mas alto y su masa muscular era notoria pero no exagerada como un deportista profesional altamente entrenado, sin mas el empezaba a alistarse pero notaba el problema en su vestimenta que ya la talla le quedaba apretada e incomoda, tratando de buscar una solución el recordaba unas mudas de ropa que le obsequiaron pero el no usaba por ser de talla mas grande de la que el usaba, al probárselas estas le quedaban bien y holgadas permitiendo su movilidad, ademas de ponerse ese gorro de nieve que le cubria su cabello y ojos, por eso muchos lo veian como un bicho raro, pero el lo hacia por no sentirse en confianza con la gente, siendo alguien inseguro, ya una vez listo el preparaba sus útiles para ir a la academia Kuoh cuando el dejaba su apartamento y bajar a la planta alta se encontraba con la casera quien siempre encontraba.

 _-Buenos días muchacho, como siempre veo que te levantastes temprano…oh vaya veo que al fin crecistes….estabas de mi estatura pero ahora ya eres mas alto que yo, podría apostar que ya eres muy apuesto…(la anciana se acercaba y trataba de quitarle el gorro que con una triquiñuela lograba su objetivo)…ohhh no me equivoque muchacho, solo mírate en verdad te ves muy guapo…..me pregunto cuando dejaras de ocultar tus facciones….-_ decia la anciana mientras el chico se ponía el gorro de nuevo.

 _-sabe bien porque no me gusta que me vean….ademas no tengo nada en especial…..ni nada de guapura…..bueno me ire a la academia nos vemos luego Sakura-san…-_ decia el chico empezando su recorrido hacia la academia pero la anciana solo sonreía mientras lo veía alejarse.

 _-muchacho…..no cabe duda que el destino te tenia algo preparado para ti…..desde que te conoci lo supe al instante…aquel que nacio bajo una estrella divina…..tu quien caminabas a lado de dios llegando a encararlo y cuestionar su idelogia…y también siendo un amigo cercano de satanas quien no solo tenias conversaciones profundas sino que también lo cuestionabas su idelogia…el arcángel que puede ser como dios o el diablo…..Azrael…..El Arcangel de la Muerte….creo que es hora de que sepas lo que paso con tu familia pero será doloroso para ti…..pero es necesario….-_ cerraba los ojos Sakura meditando lo que haría, ella ya había tenido la predicción de que su camino se cruzaría con el, cuidando del edificio de departamentos esperándolo, lo que mas le sorprendio fue conocer la tragedia que le marcaria provocando que el llegara a un orfanato hasta los 14 años que obtuvo la beca por sus altos estándares escolares hasta ser estudiante en Kouh.

Mientras el seguía su camino a la academia podía notar que las personas se lo quedaban mirando, el vestia un pantalón de mezclilla de color negro, una playera blanca y una chamarra de color negro pero atras tenia bordadas alas de angel pero una era blanca y la otra negra ademas de su notoria fisionomía que varias estudiantes de otros planteles se preguntaban quien era el chico que a pesar de tapar su mirada y cabello con ese gorro lo consideraban atractivo, cuando llegaba a la parada para tomar camino a la academia a pie se maldecia por lo que ocurrio el que no dejaran de mirarlo lo ponía nervioso, pero su martirio no termino ahí ya que las estudiantes de Kuoh al verlo caminar el mismo rumbo que ellas se preguntaban quien era el chico y de nuevo las miradas iban sobre el que apretaba el paso para poder llegar.

 _-Dios…que este día no puedo tenerlo normal….porque me pasa esto a mi…por todos los diablos…-_ llegando a la academia se dirigía a su salón pero justo antes de doblar por el pasillo chocaba con alguien de manera inesperada que no se percata que perdió su gorro.

 _-Auuuuu…..lo siento no era mi intensión….ay no….-_ al darse cuenta con quien choco quería que se lo tragara la tierra ya que era la presidenta del comité estudiantil Sona, quien tomaba sus lentes y se lo acomodaba para ver con quien choco su enojo desaparecio para quedar completamente sorprendida de la persona que veía frente a ella, esa cabellera negra larga pero con ese tono tan oscuro como un abismo, pero lo que mas la cautivo es su mirada de tonalidad dorada que parecía emanar luz propia causándole un notorio sonrojo que aumento cuando el chico extiende su mano para ayudarle a levantarse y ayudarle con los papeles que cayeron en sus manos.

 _-Este muchas gracias…no te había visto por aquí….acaso eres un nuevo estudiante….-_ decia Sona recobrando la compostura agradecida que nadie mas haya presenciado dicha escena acomodándose sus lentes para tomar los papeles que llevaba.

 _-Emmmm este no Sona-sempai…..soy yo Zaku…..-_ decia el chico señalándose a si mismo causando que Sona no creyera a la primera lo que le decía pero en eso se percata del gorro del muchacho, este era de blanco con orejas de oso y sus garras largas que podía usarlas como bufanda, ella lo tomaba del suelo y lo miraba notando que este en su interior tenia escrito su nombre en ese lenguaje raro que le mostro una ocasión.

 _-Si eres tu….pero que te paso…bueno jamas he visto bien tu cara por ese gorro pero…estas mas alto y bueno algo fornido…-_ decia Sona con su clásica seriedad pero por dentro estaba que no lo creía y trataba de calmar esas ansias de echársele encima por alguna razón que ella no entendia.

 _-No lo se, solo dormi profundamente el fin de semana tal ves sea parte de mi crecimiento….ya sabe a veces dicen que damos el estiron de golpe a cierta edad…-_ decia Zaku quien estaba por irse a su salón de clases pero en eso Sona lo detenia.

 _-A donde crees que vas, no llevas el uniforme de la academia asi que vienes conmigo, te dare un nuevo uniforme de tu talla…-_ llevandolo con ella al salón del consejo estudiantil que para su fortuna no había nadie aun, esperando que el chico entre le indicaba un sitio donde pudiera cambiarse mientras ella le daba el uniforme con una talla apropiada teniendo suerte de encontrarla, mientras el se cambiaba teniéndola a ella como espectadora con su semblante frio pero en su interior no sabia que pensaba ya que al verlo despojarse de su ropa para ponerse el uniforme le causaba sensaciones que nadie le había causado tratando de calmarse ya que sabia que no debía perder el control a esos impulsos, ya cuando el terminaba de vestirse se colocaba su gorro de oso blanco para irse a su salón dejando sola a una Sona que trataba de enfriarse lo mas pronto posible.

 _-Eso si que fue extraño….bueno no debería sorprenderme ya que esto empezara a ponerse asi….me pregunto como debo actuar ahora…oh diablos…..-_ cuando el pensaba que no podía ponerse critico eso cambio cuando la vio a ella, a la chica pelinegra del club de ocultismo Akeno Himejima, el no podía retroceder e irse aun le dolia lo que había ocurrido por el modo en que ella le miro que sin mas decide tomar valor y seguir adelante tratando de no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y asi ocurre pasando de largo a lado de ella, por su parte Akeno se percata del chico quien creía que había muerto esa noche por el ataque sorprendida de verlo vivo pero también diferente, muchas preguntas se formaban en su mente pero buscaría el momento para encontrar respuesta e informarle a Rias al respecto.

El ya mas tranquilo llegaba a su salón y en efecto cuando lo veian entrar se extrañaban de ver quien era ya que el era mas bajito y su ropa holgada no dejaba ver bien su físico creando confusión en los estudiantes si realmente era Zaku quien entro, cuando empezaban las clases y pasaban lista se confirmaba que era el quien provoco un revuelo sorprendente por su nuevo look, todo parecía ir en calma pero en la hora en que sonaba el timbre del descanso uno de los estudiantes problemáticos se acercaba a el queriendo quitarle su gorro al verlo distraído pero no se espero que antes que tocara su gorro el lo esquivara sometiéndolo con una llave de lucha libre teniéndolo dominado quien pedia clemencia para que lo liberara dejando sorprendidos a los de su salón que soltaba al bravucon saliendo del salón rápidamente hasta la azotea.

 _-que demonios paso ahí…..yo estaba mirando por la ventana pero pude sentir las intensiones de el…y mi cuerpo reacciono como si fuera algo natural….que me esta pasando…-_ ya calmado decidia bajar para buscar que comer pero al estar distraído no se percato que ese bravucon busco a sus amigos para emboscar a Zaku y empezar a atacarlo, mientras dos de ellos lo sujetaban el que el sometio le quitaba el gorro dejando al descubierto al rostro del muchacho quien quedo a la vista de los estudiantes que eran testigos de lo que ocurria, empezando a ser golpeado por ellos y escuchando sus burlas cuando el bravucon sacaba un encendedor para quemar el gorro de el, cuando la flama estaba por hacer contacto eso detono la furia de el mostrando una gran fuerza y agilidad se libraba de sus captores empezando a atacarlos a todos ellos que no esperaban esa respuesta de el, antes le hacían mucho bullying al considerarlo un nerd pero ahora parecía que miraban a una bestia sedienta de sangre, los alumnos llamaban a los maestros y a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil quienes llegaban al sitio para quedar con la boca abierta al ver la escena.

Varios estudiantes que eran considerados problema o pandilleros en el suelo muy lastimados que tenían contusiones severas y dislocaciones que se escuchaba como gritaban del dólor al tratar de moverse pero lo que fue impactante era ver a Zaku sobre el sujeto que iba a quemar su gorro golpeándolo una y otra vez en el rostro sin fuerzas ya de pedir clemencia mientras el puño del chico mostraba la sangre de su victima provocado por los golpes que impactaban con tanta rabia, el maestro de educación física al tratar de separarlo de el no podía que incluso era derribado con facilidad, cuando Zaku iba de nuevo a terminar de despedazar a su presa se interponía Sona quien le mostraba su gorro que no tenia daño alguno solo suciedad a consecuencia de lo ocurrido, el semblante del chico empezaba a suavizarse desapareciendo ese rostro de ira por uno de alivio pero en eso se percata que muchos estudiantes y los maestros vieron lo sucedido que el se percata también de lo ocurrido que tomaba su gorro y se marchaba de ahí rápidamente completamente asustado sin darse cuenta que la presidenta y su mano derecha del club del ocultismo también presenciaron todo lo que ocurrio de principio a fin, mientras llamaban ambulancias para los heridos después de una larga travesia corriendo el llegaba a donde vivía sorprendiendo a la casera que lo veía llegar asustado por no decir aterrado pensando que algo le ocurrio, deseando que el muchacho lograra calmarse pronto.

Cuando el llegaba se encerraba con llave en su habitación temeroso de lo que ocurrio incluso miraba su mano con la sangre de quien prácticamente hizo trizas cuando miraba que estaba a punto de quemar su tesoro mas preciado, llegaba la noche y ya estaba mas tranquilo pero no sabia que hacer hasta que su estomago gruñía exigiéndole de comer, sin mas salía de su habitación para prepararse sus alimentos cuando estaba por comer miro un sobre amarillo de tamaño oficio en su mesa de la sala, después de que llenaba su estomago el se dirigía a la sala para tomar ese sobre y ver su contenido que eran documentos, recortes de periódico y algunas fotos, una le llamo la atención de un hombre pelinegro de piel blanca con ojos de color rojizo junto con una mujer de pelo castaño pero de ojos dorados que sostenia en sus brazos a un bebe cuando volteaba la foto miraba que tenia escrito Kokuyo + Hisui = Azrael encerrados en un corazón y abajo decía Fam. Sakurazukamori.

Todo le parecía confuso pero al revisar los documentos encontrando del orfanato donde el estuvo y su mayor sorpresa hayar su acta de nacimiento, el nombre de Zaku solo era un pseudonimo o apodo ya que su verdadero nombre es Azrael Sakurazukamori, Kokuyo era el nombre de su padre y Hisui el nombre de su madre no salía de la sorpresa mirando la foto una y otra vez empezando a recuperar recuerdos muy lejanos de sus padres que recordaba sus rostros al fin empezando a llorar por la nostalgia, pero en eso miraba los recortes de periódico y lo que miraba lo sorprendería bastante ya que contenían la noticia de un homicidio multiple ocurrido en Kuoh, el articulo decía que la policía recibió llamadas de los vecinos de disturbios en una casa, cuando llegaron encontraron a varios hombres muertos pero lo que mas causo impacto encontrar a un hombre y una mujer que abrazaban un pequeño de 2 años que lloraba al sentir que sus padres no se movían, la investigación decía que al parecer los que atacaron eran fanáticos religiosos que iban en busca del pequeño para algún ritual o algo parecido.

Tirando todo a un lado abrazandose con sus piernas en posición fetal asimilando la información y tratar de entender el porque asi por algunas horas hasta levantarse y ver mas de la información encontrando la dirección de la que fue su casa, decido a buscar respuesta se vestia y se dirigía alla que se encontraba al otro extremo de Kuoh, después de un largo recorrido llegaba al sitio encontrando ya una casa vieja y abandonada que aun conservaba algunos cintos de la policía, entrando notaba que intrusos grafitearon e hicieron desastres, pero al entrar a casa sentía nostalgia ya que esa era su casa o lo fue hasta ese fatídico día pero en eso parecía escuchar el momento en que ocurrio eso con claridad, la voz de sus padres y de los sujetos que entraron causando un alboroto en su cabeza hasta que encontró el sitio que se vio en el recorte del periódico donde estaban los cuerpos de sus padres con el, sin evitar las lagrimas seguía recorriendo el lugar hasta llegar al jardín trasero encontrándose con un árbol de cerezo ya casi sin petalos y sus ramas muy secas y muertas, al momento de acercarse miraba alrededor notando mas la condición deplorable colocando su mano en el tronco del cerezo aun llorando esperando respuesta pero solo tenia mucho dolor y dudas cuando de pronto el cerezo empezó a brillar intensamente cegándolo para hacerlo desaparecer de ahí.

Mientras eso ocurria Sakura miraba por la ventana percibiendo lo que había pasado y solo sonriendo al cielo.

 _-Que ocurre abuelita…..crees que Zaku estará bien…se veía muy mal…-_ decia su nieta quien se acercaba a ella con una taza de chocolate.

 _-No te preocupes cariño…..el estará bien es muy fuerte ya que ha vivido por su cuenta…..pero recuerda que su nombre es Azrael…anda termina tu chocolate y a dormir.-_ decía ella para llevar a su nieta a dormir cuando se veía una foto en su marco de ella con su difunto esposo Shaoran sonriendo felices con Kokuyo y Hisui en su fiesta de boda.

 _ **Que le espera a Azrael después de desaparecer por obra del árbol del cerezo, y sobre todo saber quien es realmente y el peso que lleva consigo asi como la identidad de sus padres y la conmocion que se provocara, eso y mas en el siguiente episodio.**_

 _ **Sientan el poder del Aura y Cosmo.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Las Lagrimas de un Caido.**

 **Cap.3: Pisando fuerte.**

 **Despues del incidente ocurrido en la academia por obra de unos bravucones en la academia Azrael regresaba a donde vivía asustado cuando encuentra un folder con información personal de el, asi como recortes de diario del crimen que ocurrio que involucro a su familia, decidido a buscar respuesta se dirige a la que alguna vez fue su casa hasta encontrar el árbol de cerezo que provoca que desapareciera, desde entonces ha pasado una semana mientras el club de ocultismo debe lidiar con los problemas que son causados por el sacerdote renegado, pero había alguien quien se dedicaba a buscar al muchacho desde el primer que no llego a sus clases, Sona Sitri fue a buscarlo a donde vivía y la única respuesta que obtuvo de la casera fue que el se marcho sin decir nada ademas de haberlo visto alterado sospechando que algo paso en la academia, mientras la presidenta estudiantil agradecia la información en su mente solo trataba de tener alguna pista de donde pudo haber ido, mientras tanto el muchacho fue llevado a un plano astral en donde le fue revelado la identidad de su familia ademas de despertar sus poderes para enfrentar los sucesos que vayan a surgir en el futuro.**

 **Cuando el llego el vio como fue que sus padres murieron en manos de esas personas que eran enviados de la iglesia que buscaban matar al pequeño ya que al parecer consideraban que seria una potencial amenaza sin saberse el porque, el miro como sus padres lucharon dando su vida para acabar con ellos pero eso les costo morir también causando mucho dolor al creer ser el causante de dicha desgracia y perder a su familia, cuando el se sentía agobiado ese sitio le empezó a mostrar la vida de sus padres que le causaría una gran sorpresa.**

Kokuyo Sakurazukamori.

(Kokuyo Satan).

Su nombre significa Obsidiana, uno de los hijos del Satan Biblico siendo el menor de sus 3 hermanos, a diferencia de su padre y familia el no le interesaba los deberes y normas como príncipe del infierno y en cambio le gustaba vivir de manera libre sin restricciones, ni reglas, un espíritu libre como el se decía teniendo muchas discusiones con su padre, a tal grado que para darle según un escarmiento lo expulsa del infierno convirtiéndolo en un mortal, sin conocimiento alguno el empieza a vagar por la tierra conociendo la vida humana como tal, aprendiendo a ser independiente del modo muy difícil ya que como todo príncipe le gustaba los lujos y comodidades.

El cambiaba de poblado constantemente debido a su juventud casi inmortal para evitar sospechas, asi por muchas décadas recorriendo el mundo en su totalidad conociendo a gente sobrenatural aprendiendo modos de defenderse hasta la ultima guerra bíblica en la cual se entera de la muerte de su padre causandole mucho dolor ya que no pudo decirle a su viejo que al fin había aprendido lo que el tanto trataba de enseñarle, sus conocimientos adquiridos asi como la experiencia y recuperar sus poderes le llevo a ser una persona adinerada pero con un perfil bajo para no levantar sospecha alguna y ser testigo en persona de los sucesos que marcaron a la humanidad misma como las guerras mundiales, en los 90 el llego a japon en donde se hizo amigo de la familia Sakurazukamori quienes lo adoptaron como uno de los suyos al demostrar conocimientos de artes misticas y de asesinato hasta el día que conocio a la que se convertiría en su esposa, su relación fue difícil que tuvieron muchos enfrentamientos pero eso cambio cuando ella se dio cuenta que kokuyo no era tan maligno como se creía sino que el simplemente quería vivir en paz y lejos de todo lo que lo relacionaba con su titulo, empezando a reunirse para tener charlas amenas hasta que eso cambio cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro que les causo confusión ya que ambos eran enemigos naturales pero lo fueron superando hasta que decidieron casarse y formar una familia.

Hisui Sakurazukamori.

(Hisui Windshy).

Su nombre significa Jade, ella desde que nacio mostro tanta pureza y luz que al poco tiempo de su nacimiento obtuvo el rango de Arcangel Elemental siendo el Viento y el Trueno elementos que le fueron conferidos por su forma de ser ya que ella siempre era tranquila y serena pero cuando la hacían enojar podía ser una feroz tormenta incontrolable, ella permanecia la mayor parte de su vida en el cielo cuidando de los demás angeles y enseñándoles lo que Dios les inculco a ellos pero después de la guerra bíblica y la muerte del líder de ellos las cosas se volvieron caóticas pero gracias a la intervención de los santos mas experimentados no llegaron a una fuerte crisis siguiendo el camino que dios les había enseñado, todo parecía seguir normal en su vida pero cuando ella miraba la vida de los humanos asi como sus acontecimientos ella observo a uno en especial que intervenia en esos sucesos de manera directa o indirectamente causándole curiosidad sobre todo su apariencia distintiva de los humanos hasta la década de los 90 donde el participo en varios asesinatos sobre todo a miembros eclesiásticos que ella decidio intervenir desobedeciendo orden de Michael que le prohibio abandonar el cielo cosa que ella no acato.

Desde su llegada a la tierra ella empezó a buscarlo para afrontarlo y detenerlo de tal crueles actos teniendo enfrentamientos muy fuertes llegando ambos a no determinar un triunfador, todo parecía ir como debía ser pero ella empezó a descubrir la realidad que aquellos que según debían servir a dios y sus enseñanzas cometían crímenes muy crueles contra las personas sobre todo a mujeres e infantes, para ella fue un terrible shock que no lo creía que estuvo a punto de perder la razón al no soportar esa carga de realidad de no ser por Kokuyo quien logro detenerla a tiempo cuidando de ella hasta que se recuperara, ella no sabia donde ir ya que salio del cielo sin permiso y seria castigada, siendo el pelinegro quien toma la decisión de cuidar de ella y ayudarle hasta que surgio el amor entre ambos cosa que le causo miedo por lo que ambos eran, pero su amor fue mas fuerte y ella decidio ser la pareja de Kokuyo entregándose a el y formar una familia teniendo a su único hijo, pero a pocos días de dar a luz ella tuvo una visión por parte de dios que le decía que su hijo seria la reencarnacion del Arcangel de la Muerte Azrael.

 **Ambos preocupados por lo que ese destino le acarrearía a su hijo deciden tomar cartas en el asunto para proteger a su familiar, con ayuda de los Sakurazukamori ellos les entregaron un viejo pergamino donde les enseñaba un conjuro en el cual podían sellar sus poderes pero no dejarían solo a su hijo y también ellos sellarían sus poderes dentro de un cofre mistico para volverse una familia completamente mortal aunque claro que ellos tendrían previsto que esos poderes serian regresados en algún momento determinado si fuera muy necesario, pasando dos hermosos años siendo una familia tan feliz que sus vecinos les admiraban por ello, Kokuyo empezó a trabajar en la Academia Kouh cuando antes era solo para señoritas junto con su esposa Hisui hasta ese fatídico día en que perdieron la vida, Azrael sorprendido de ello cuando en eso aparecia el cofre frente a el liberando su contenido no solo sus poderes sino los de sus padres como una herencia de ellos para que jamas se vuelva a sentir solo empezando entrenar para dominarlo en ese plano astral decidido a demostrar su legado familia.**

Cumplida una semana el regresaba de ese plano astral en plena noche todo a su alrededor seguía igual pero sus sentidos se habían agudizado y su percepción extrasensorial había aumentado, cerrando sus ojos y concentrarse podía sentir varias presencias que estaban reunidas en la Academia Kouh dentro de un campo que protegia la zona donde podía sentir varios poderes chocando entre si pero sobre todo uno muy poderoso que percibia la maldad en el.

 _-Oh vaya creo que las cosas están serias en ese lugar…..y por lo que puedo sentir el causante es un caído…será mejor que vaya a ver la situación…aunque me pregunto porque esa otra presencia no ha intervenido aun…..si tiene el poder de detenerlo…..-_ alejándose unos pasos del cerezo emergiendo una neblina oscura que lo cubria para tomar la forma de una pantera negra rugiendo para empezar a correr a una gran velocidad para llegar a la zona en conflicto en unos cuantos minutos de extremo a extremo de la ciudad.

 _-Ja ja ja ja ja eso es todo el poder que tienes Princesa Gremory…eres patética….ni siquiera con el Sekiryuutei a tu lado han podido encararme…pero me encargare de hacerte sufrir para que asi empiece la guerra ja ja ja ja…..eehhhh…..que es esto?…..que esta pasando!….-_ el panorama dentro de la dimensión alterna empezaba a cambiar empezando a aparecer nubes negras que cubrían el cielo empezando a emerger relámpagos y el rugir de los truenos, cuando todos empiezan a sentir una presencia que empezaba a acercarse que los ponía nerviosos, en ese momento miraban la llegada de esa pantera negra con ese andar firme e intimidante observando quienes estaban ahí pasando a lado de ellos para encarar al caído quien no entendía que ocurria pero miraba su mano izquierda que temblaba…acaso estaba sintiendo miedo por la precensia de esa bestia, esos ojos dorados que lo miraban fijamente como si observara a su presa lanzando un poderoso rugido acompañado por los truenos y relámpagos que descendían de ese cielo de nubes negras con tanta fuerza cimbrando la tierra.

 _-No me importa quien seas….yo soy el mas poderoso de Grigori y no dejare que una bestia como tu…me haga sentir miedo…..-_ invocando una de sus lanzas de luz para lanzarla con ira hacia la pantera que impactaba en un escudo defensivo de viento cuyo ataque se hacia pedazos dejando al caído y a los demás sorprendidos, en ese momento la neblina oscura cubria a la pantera para tomar su aspecto real, todos los del club del ocultismo asi como el sequito de Sona miraban quien era la persona quien aparecia pero la mas sorprendida era la heredera Sitri que al reconocerlo no lo podía creer que al decir su nombre claramente escuchado por todos no lo creían sobre todo la sacerdotisa que al ver al muchacho que encaraba al caído fuera el mismo que murió en ese sitio aquel día.

 _-Vaya como lo pensé…eres alguien muy fuerte pero aquí termina tu ajetreo….no me interesa quien seas….si te haces llamar poderoso o un dios….te hare pedazos ahora mismo….-_ Azrael se preparaba para enfrentar al caído quien al escuchar esa amenaza empezaba a reir de una manera desquiciada, ademas que los demás no creían que el muchacho pudiera hacerle frente y que terminara del mismo modo que aquella ocasión.

 _-No vengas con idioteces…..solo eres un hablador y me encargare de cerrarte esa boca para siempre…..-_ Kokabiel invocando una cantidad de lanzas de luz que manda dirigidas al muchacho quien mostraba una sonrisa retadora al ver ese ataque hacia el empezando a mostrar su poder invocando un tornado oscuro disipando las nubes negras siendo cubierto por esa fuerza esquivando las lanzas de luz con facilidad para dar un gran salto hacia arriba para que la energía se convirtieran en dos majestuosas alas caídas hechas de pura energía que a pesar de ser oscuras mostraban un hermoso brillo como un angel, Lo que ocurria no parecía ser real para Kokabiel ni para el sequito Gremory y Sitri incluso lo que miraban lo que ocurria no daban crédito.

 _-Te dije que iba a hacerte pedazos…y te lo demostrare maldito cuervo de mierda…..-_ Kokabiel tratando de salir de su asombro invoca mas lanzas para atacarlo pero el chico aleteaba varias veces usando el viento del aleteo para impactar en el caído varias veces empezando a causarle daño, cuando el trataba de atacarlo el ya estaba frente al caído dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara para mandarlo a estrellar a un edificio cercano, Azrael seguía con el ataque dirigiéndose hacia el dentro del edificio donde empezaron a escucharse varios impactos para que al pasar de unos momentos vieran al caído ser arrojado al exterior del edificio muy golpeado de su cara y cuerpo y sus alas muy maltratadas impactando fuertemente en el suelo tratando de levantarse.

 _-Maldito….como te atreves lastimarme…a mi que me han llegado a considerar un dios…..un dios de la guerra…..desgraciado no pienso perdonarte!-_ Kokabiel se elevaba completamente enrabiado para juntar su poder y crear una gran esfera de poder destructivo que todo alrededor parecía ser afectado por un tornado, mientras ambos sequitos no sabían que hacer al ver semejante poder destructivo que el caído estaba reuniendo, cuando ven llegar al muchacho frente a el y ver lo que su oponente estaba creando.

 _-Eso no lo se cuervito….Es decir…el ser un dios puede ser algo complicado….Yo No Juego a Ser un Dios…..Todo Este Tiempo…..He Jugado a Ser…Humano….-_ el muchacho emanando su poder mientras el caído lanzaba la esfera hacia el sin importar destruirlo todo cuando el muchacho se impulsa hacia la esfera chocando contra ella para desvanecerla cuyos fragmentos parecían luces de bengala extinguiéndose, el caído al ver que el muchacho iba hacia el lo atacaba con su poder pero este lo esquivaba rápidamente hasta llegar a el y atrapar sus muñecas, cuando el muchacho sonreía por atraparlo cuando un destello de sus manos emerge empezando a afectar al caído que empezaba a sentirse muy débil hasta que el lo solto.

 _-Que….que fue lo que me hicistes….maldito…..que me arrebatastes…._ \- decía Kokabiel que a duras penas lograba mantenerse en el aire.

 _-Te arrebate…todo….-_ Azrael tomaba del cuello a Kokabiel para mandarlo a estrellarse en el edificio y atravesarlo repitiendo eso varias veces hasta que lo elevaba al aire para volar a una sorprendente velocidad para interceptarlo y atacarlo con su propio poder para mandarlo al suelo impactando fuertemente creando un cráter cuyo cuerpo todo agonizante se encontraba en su interior, todos querían acercarse pero al ver que ese muchacho descendia para ver su obra se mantenían a distancia sin atreverse a decir algo cuando ven al muchacho extender su mano con intensión de exterminar al caído, cuando en ese momento la barrera era penetrada por un invasor que al llegar al suelo miraban que portaba una armadura blanca y alas azules cerca del cuerpo del caído quien lo tomaba consigo.

 _-Lo lamento pero tengo ordenes de llevármelo conmigo…-_ decía el de armadura blanca a punto de marcharse con el caído.

 _-Acaso piensas ignorarme…..blanco…-_

 _-Pense que seguias dormido rojo…...aunque aun no es momento para nuestro encuentro…...que tu portador se vuelva mas fuerte o podría morir…en cuanto a…maldito acaso piensa ignorarnos….-_ con tono algo molesto el de armadura blanca al ver como el muchacho les daba la espalda de lo que ocurria para emprender el vuelo y desaparecer como un destello de luz, todo lo que ocurrio en la academia causo una gran sorpresa y temor de que exista alguien con esas cualidades y que se convierta en un enemigo, pero para Sona empezaba a surgir preocupación por creer que ese chico seria un enemigo, siendo notado por su reina y su peon Saji.

 **Empieza el camino de Azrael, sin conocer lo que el destino le depara su intervención y presencia ya causaron revuelo pero su identidad incógnita cuando sea descubierta lo pondrá en la mira de todo el mundo sobrenatural, el muchacho ahora regresa a su antigua casa para reconstruirla y portar su nombre y apellido con el peso que conlleva, la pregunta será si el esta preparado para ello al tener poco tiempo de haber descubierto su legado familiar sin conocer su legado ancestral aun….**

 _ **Sientan el poder del Aura y Cosmos.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Lagrimas de un Caido.**

 **Cap.4: Buscando una meta.**

 **La intervención de Azrael evito que el caído de nombre Kokabiel se saliera con la suya pero su aparición puso en alerta a todos los sobrenaturales sobre todo por la cercanía de la reunión que tendrán las facciones bíblicas con respecto al tratado de paz, mientras tanto el muchacho se ha ausentado varios días del instituto para remodelar y devolver a la normalidad su casa asi como reclamar sus derechos sobre ella ademas de seguir entrenando y aprender mas sobre el y su legado familiar causándole muchas sorpresas.**

 _-En verdad que mis padres eran sorprendentes…..si se llega a saber que soy nieto de Satanas se armara un escandalo en el inframundo, si lo pienso bien el hecho de que tenga derecho a reclamar el trono es una locura….ademas de reclamar el titulo de arcángel de mi madre…ok no debo pensar en ello, en realidad no me interesa en si creo…agghhhhh esto es demasiado para decidir ahora…..-_ decía el muchacho mientras seguía en el interior del árbol de cerezo de su jardín observando toda la memoria de sus padres.

Durante los días que ha estado ausente se notaba a una Sona Sitri pensativa por lo ocurrido pero mas aun el hecho de que el joven no asistiera la preocupaba dentro de ella aunque lo ocultaba bien excepto a su reina que ella sabia entenderla, cuando tenían oportunidad de estar a solas ella le decía que fueran a buscarlo pero Sona mostraba muchos nervios aunque lograra obtener la dirección de su casa gracias a la casera no se sentía preparada, algo que le extraño a su reina cuando en eso miraba el sonrojo que aparecia en ella causándole una gran sorpresa, al parecer Sona había recibido lo que muchos llaman "Flechazo de Cupido" sin saber que decirle al respecto cuando en ese momento presentían que algo iba a ocurrir siendo Sona la primera en salir del salón seguida de su reina, cuando Azrael ya miraba terminada la remodelación de su casa se tomaba un descanso y salía a caminar cuando en ese momento el sentía dos presencias que se encontrarían conociéndolas bien, al momento que llegaba miraba que no se había equivocado ya que ahí estaban los dos portadores de el dragon gales y el dragon ingles.

 _-Es un placer conocerte Issei Hyodo…espero que tu seas el oponente indicado que he estado esperando…..-_ decia Valia mirando al castaño a los ojos percibiendo la diferencia de poder de ambos, pero cuando iban a intervenir Xenovia y Kiba para evitar que el peligris se acercara a Issei vieron que el castaño miraba a su derecha con una expresión seria y nerviosa, cuando Vali miraba a la dirección que miraba Issei se sorprendia que estaba acercándose aquel que derroto a Kokabiel fácilmente hasta llegar frente a ambos mirándolos seriamente provocando que el ambiente se volviera tan denso que era difícil respirar, Issei miraba al pelinegro con temor y Vali también sentía miedo incluso ambos jurarían oir los latidos de Ddraig y Albion de lo nerviosos que están como si su presencia infundiera tanta autoridad.

 _-Que les pasa acaso les comio la lengua el dragon par de lagartijas…..-_ decía Azrael de forma retadora esperando la respuesta de alguno de los dos, Vali retrocedia dos pasos sin creer lo que le ocurria mientras Issei solo estaba estatico con ese notorio sudor bajando a un costado de su cara.

En ese momento llegaba Rias con el resto de su sequito al sentir a esas 3 presencias cerca temiendo el inicio de un fuerte enfrentamiento entre los dos dragones celestiales y el pelinegro que ignoraban que era en realidad, cuando la pelirroja miraba con sorpresa como su amiga se acercaba a donde los 3 estaban reunidos tratando de detenerla pero su cuerpo no le respondia a su petición, cuando Vali lograba reunir algo de valor para encarar al pelinegro lo que iba a pasar seria tan inesperado.

 _-En donde diablos estabas metido…..quien te crees tu para faltar varios días a clases y no avisar…-_ lo que miraban nadie lo creía que hasta el ambiente denso logro desaparecer, la misma Sona Sitri la presidente del consejo estudiantil había llegado hasta donde estaban solo para agarrar a Azrael de su oreja y empezar a reprenderlo por haber faltado a clases, Un Issei todo sorprendido, Un Vali descuadrado y sudando la gota gorda y el resto con las quijadas al suelo al ver como ella de carácter y temple tan rigido como el acero estaba llevándose con un jalon de orejas al pelinegro hasta un callejón.

 _-Por ahora….nuestro encuentro termina aquí….vuelvete fuerte si no quieres morir…-_ decia Vali con un notorio nerviosismo que el sudor bajaba por su cara para alejarse de ahí, si encarar a su rival y conocerlo lo había motivado el haber conocido a alguien que pudiera ponerlo en ese estado lo hace sentirse emocionado por enfrentarlo.

 _-Ese muchacho, su presencia me parece haberla sentido antes…..una que había logrado causarme temor antes pero no recuerdo quien era…-_ decía Albion siendo escuchado por Vali quien solo aumentaba sus deseos de pelear.

 _-Diablos….que fue lo que paso…..parecia como si me hubieran puesto bloques pesado a mi cuerpo, no pude moverme siquiera….-_ decia Issei recuperándose de lo que ocurrio poco a poco.

 _-No fuiste el único….yo también me sentí intimidado…..es como si ya lo hubiera conocido antes pero no logro recordarlo….pero me parecía tan familiar…-_ decia Ddraig al interior de Issei quien se recuperaba también del shock, mientras veía acercarse Rias y los demás con el para ver si estaba bien pero Akeno miraba el dirección a donde los dos pelinegros se fueron rumbo al callejón.

Cuando Azrael y Sona al llegar al callejón ella le soltaba la oreja mientras se sobaba de lo fuerte que ella le había jalado que ponía su mano notándose un enrojecimiento por el mismo, cuando Azrael estaba por reclamarle a Sona el miraba que ella estaba respirando agitada y se notaba nerviosa que cuando iba a acercarse a ella, esta al sentir que tocaban su hombro se volteaba dándole una fuerte cachetada al pelinegro que lograba tumbarlo al suelo, cuando ella se da cuenta de lo que había hecho trataba de calmar sus ideas cuando Azrael se levanta resintiendo el golpe de Sona.

 _-Que te pasa…..porque me distes esa cachetada si no te hice nada….-_ con un Azrael con notoria marca de la cachetada en su cara gracias a Sona.

 _-Eso fue…..Eso fue por asustarme!…ademas que te pasa, tienes idea de lo que ibas a ocasionar!...si ahora las cosas están criticas por lo que hicistes contra Kokabiel lo complicas ahora enfrentándote contra los dos dragones celestiales….acaso quieres ocasionar el fin del mundo…..por lucifer en que estas pensando…-_ decia Sona tratando de calmarse y acomodar sus lentes que se le desacomodaron por ese repentino estallido de emociones.

 _-Oh vamos no exageres…que tiene de malo que quiera patearle el trasero a dos lagartijas superdesarrolladas…ademas con que derecho te atreves a jalarme la oreja y a dar esa cachetada….ni que fueras mi esposa….-_ decia Azrael recordando por un instante algunos momentos de su madre cuando reprendia a su padre, pero lo que el dijo provocaba que Sona se exaltara y su cara se pusiera muy roja tomándola con la guardia abajo.

 _-Que dijistes….como que tu esposa…..quien le gustaría estar con un…..con un…..agghhhhhh ya olvídalo, encima que debo lidiar con mi hermana tengo que soportarte a ti…..esto es inaudito….-_ le gritaba Sona a Azrael quien no quería dejarse mangonear por ella sin percatarse que ambos eran observados por el sequito de Sona y el de Rias con gotas en la cabeza estilo anime excepto por la sacerdotisa que parecía sentirse molesta por no decir celosa de mirar la discusión de ambos.

 _-Este soy yo…..o es que ambos se llevan muy bien que parece que fueran una pareja de recién casados….-_ decia Issei mientras aun miraba la peculiar escena.

 _-No creo que a Sona le guste ese tipo de chicos, bueno no lo se en realidad pero y si asi fuera…y si se une a su sequito ella tendrá un aliado muy poderoso…-_ decia Rias con nerviosismo ya que si esto fuera sabido por su familia seria un caos sin notar que la reina Sitri grababa todo en su celular para luego molestar a su Rey pero nadie se percataba del malestar en el rostro de la mitad caído del sequito Gremory.

 _-Que me pasa…..porque siento este malestar de verlo a el discutiendo con ella….el no es nada para mi, yo ya tengo a Issei…pero porque…porque me molesta y duele verlos juntos….-_ eran los pensamientos de la mitad caído siendo percibido por la pelirroja que miraba a su amiga y reina sentirse asi, cuando en eso todos miraban que los dos se marchaban del callejón juntos.

 _-Se van los dos juntos, deberíamos seguirles para ver si no le hara daño a Sona…-_ decia Rias apunto de seguirles con su sequito pero en eso miraba que Tsubaki y el sequito Sitri se iban por otro lado cuando Rias estaba por recriminarle por que se marchaban la reina Sitri estaba preparada.

 _-No debería preocuparse Rias-sama, aunque no lo crea el no se atreverá a hacerle daño a ella, nosotros nos retiramos ya que supongo que debe informarle de esto a Maoh Lucifer….-_ sin mas ella le hacia una reverencia y se marchaba con su grupo pero con un rubio llorando por los celos de que su Rey se fuera con ese pelinegro, mientras con ambos caminando juntos por las calles sin decirse nada, Sona trataba de romper el hielo no le gustaba estar asi en silencio que le incomodaba pero cuando ella estaba por romper el hielo.

 _-Sona-sempai podríamos hablar en algún lugar…..quiero pedirle algo en especial….si no es mucha molestia….-_ cuando Sona volteaba a mirarlo notaba que lo que le pedia parecía ser algo serio que solo cerraba sus ojos por un momento soltando un ligero suspiro para ir a una cafetería cercana y tener algo de espacio para saber de que se trataba, ambos tomaban asiendo en una mesa algo apartada de los demás para que su conversación fuera privada pidiendo algo del menú, Sona notaba que el muchacho pedia un capuccino de vainilla dulce pero con un pastel de chocolate amargo mientras ella pedia un te con leche y un pastel igual de chocolate amargo, mientras ambos esperaban lo que pidieron.

 _-Bueno de que se trata lo que quieres pedirme…..ademas aprovechando que estamos a solas quisiera saber mas de ti para estar preparada….-_ decia Sona mientras acomodaba sus lentes mientras Sona miraba con seriedad a Azrael.

 _-Veras se trata de algo familiar por asi decirlo…pero creo que debo platicarte un poco sobre mi….-_ asi Azrael le empezaba a contar un poco de su familia ya que sentía que podía confiar en ella, mientras para Sona toda esa información era mucho para su cabeza al saber su linaje y también el portar el apellido de uno de los clanes mas temidos por los sobrenaturales ya dándole una idea de lo que demostró contra Kokabiel, mientras ella toma un poco de su te para tranquilizarse y ver al muchacho quien tomaba de su capuccino y probaba su pastel que lo degustaba con tanto placer.

 _-No puedo creer que me hayas dicho eso…..que tal si lo hago saber a los demonios o al mundo sobrenatural…-_ decia Sona para que analizara la reacción del muchacho.

 _-Se que no lo harias porque eres alguien que sabe guardar secretos y eres de confianza….ademas si lo intentas hacer puedo llegar a eliminarte…-_ decia sin vacilar Azrael causándole escalofríos a Sona quien tragaba pesado al oir eso notando que el muchacho no lo decia por jugar empezando a sentir temor cuando en eso ve que el acercaba su mano a ella que la asustaba mas cerrando sus ojos cuando pasaban unos cuantos segundos ella miraba que el pelinegro le quitaba sus lentes.

 _-Oh vaya tenia esa curiosidad y no me equivoque…..en verdad es una chica linda Sona-sempai…-_ al quitarle los lentes le acomodaba su cabello dejándole un fleco en frente que el miedo que sentía ella se iba convirtiendo en vergüenza ya que nadie le había dado un cumplido ya que ella no se sentía atractiva para tomar sus lentes y ponérselos con ese pequeño cambio de look totalmente sonrojada y sin querer mirar al muchacho que le parecía gracioso como ella se comportaba.

 _-Yo no me considero bonita…yo no tengo ningún atractivo como para gustarle a un chico…-_ decia ella queriendo convencerse.

 _-Eso es una tontería….desde que la conozco siempre la he considerado como una chica bonita, no solo por su físico, la he visto trabajar arduamente en el consejo estudiantil llevando el orden que es admiraba por los maestros y directivos, ademas de su capacidad de liderazgo para llevar todo en su rumbo correcto, pero también cuando ha mostrado ese lado amable y sobre todo cuando la he visto sonreir…recuerdo cada momento que ha sonreído aunque solo fueron unos contados momentos para mi se veía muy hermosa…-_ Sona no creía lo que escuchaba que miraba al chico con atención mientras le escuchaba decir eso que su semblante era otro, mientras Azrael al notar que ella le miraba iba a decir algo mas pero al ver esos ojos Violetas no sabia que hacer perdiéndose en esa mirada tan intensa, el no sabia que le ocurria ya que su primer amor fue la sacerdotisa pero dentro el su admiración por Sona se convirtió en algo mas hasta hoy en día que se empezaba a dar cuenta, ambos no se decían nada mas y terminaban lo que pidieron pero cuando Sona iba a pagar ella se sorprende que fuera Azrael quien pagara la cuenta.

Ambos salían de la cafetería sin decir nada cuando no sabían por donde ir ahora solo caminaban sin rumbo perdidos en sus pensamientos y sentimientos que no se dieron cuenta que pasaron frente a una iglesia justo en el momento en que salian unos novios de su boda para ir a su luna de miel, los presentes felices cuando la novia lanza el ramo cuyas invitadas querían atrapar pero este llegaba a manos de Sona que por inercia atrapo el ramo cuando se percata se sonrojaba mas que el cabello de Rias siendo notado por Azrael que no sabia que decir sumándole las felicitaciones de los presentes a la boda deseándoles lo mejor a ambos jóvenes que se iban apenados.

Sona le decia a Azrael que se iria a su departamento pero el insistió en acompañarla, durante el trayecto no se decían nada en absoluto pero el miraba el sonrojo en el rosto de la chica que no perdia detalle del ramo de novia, cuando llegaban a la entrada del edificion donde vive la chica Sitri ella iba a entrar y Azrael reanudando su camino para ir a su casa cuando de manera sorpresiva Sona lo detenia para hacer que el volteara a verla solo para recibir lo que no hubiera pensado….Un beso en sus labios.

Despues de varios segundos de ello, Sona entraba al edificio a toda prisa hasta llegar a su departamento donde Tsubaki la miraba entrar pero su sorpresa de la reina al ver que su rey portaba ese ramo de novia con ese rostro de una chica enamorada dejando a Tsubaki con la boca abierta, mientras tanto Azrael se recuperaba de lo ocurrido formándose una sonrisa boba sin creer lo que paso pero recordando las ultimas palabras de la pelinegra antes de separarse de el.

" _**Solo llamame…..Sona "**_

 **En búsqueda de un camino a seguir con una meta, frente a el surje un camino que solo dependerá de las decisiones y acciones que realice, la herida de su corazón con ese desprecio de su primer amor parece encontrar esa cura que calme su dolor y pesar…..**

 _ **Sientan el poder del Aura y Cosmos.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Lagrimas de un Caido.**

 **Cap.5: Amor y Celos van de la mano.**

 **Se ha llevado a cabo el primer encuentro entre Issei y Vali pero nadie esperaba que Azrael se uniera a encararlos causando un ambiente muy tenso que creían que empezaría una feroz batalla, pero la intervención de Sona evito que pasara a mayores, pero no fue lo único que paso ya que en una especie de cita entre ambos que al parecer termino en algo muy bueno.**

Era una nueva mañana en la casa sakurazukamori en donde vemos a un Azrael despertando muy animado y radiante para alistarse a ir a la escuela recordando lo que ocurrió el dia anterior, ya una vez que estaba preparada dejaba su casa muy feliz asi también como veíamos a una Tsubaki incrédula de mirar como su rey se arreglaba no solo para estar presentable sino con ese fleco que le dejo el pelinegro como en señal de que se veía linda causando que ella se sonroje al recordar ese momento mirando el arreglo de boda que estaba en la mesa cerca de su cama.

Mientras Azrael seguía rumbo a la academia Kuoh no evitaba empezar a tararear en el trayecto que en el camino era notado por muchos preguntándose del porque su alegría, que incluso ya rumbo a kuoh los estudiantes miraban que no solo tarareaba sino que bailaba a pesar de lo que paso con los bravucones, cuando llegaba a la entrada era detenido por el director y uno de los maestros que era el tutor del grupo para decirle que estaba castigado por lo ocurrido y que su castigo seria limpiar uno de los salones diario antes del inicio de clases o seria expulsado.

Ambos adultos notaron que el chico ni se inmuto como si el castigo no importara que se dirigía al salón que le asignaron para empezar su castigo, este salón estaba justo frente a la entrada principal de la academia empezando a abrir las ventanas , jalar los pupitres para poder limpiar bien el sitio asi como el pizarrón y todo lo que se requiere para que quede limpio, quitándose el saco del uniforme para colgarlo sacaba su celular buscando poner música, pero al ver algunas canciones las descargo y empezó a reproducirlos para empezar su tarea, pero conforme se oia el ritmo este se dejo envolver de la letra y música, algunos alumnos pasaban por ahí y lo veian limpiar pero eso cambio cuando empezó a bailar y cantar mientras realizaba su actividad empezando a llamar la atención que algunas chicas y chicos se detenían a verlo por el ritmo en que se movia

Son muchos años que pasaron sin decir te quiero  
Y en verdad te quiero  
Pero encuentro formas de engañar mi corazón

Son muchos años que pasaron sin robarte un beso  
Solo quiero un beso,  
y por esa boca no me importa ser ladrón

No puede ser que no he encontrado todavía las palabras  
Y en esa noche no dije nada  
No puede ser que en un segundo me perdí en tu mirada  
Cuando por dentro yo te gritaba

 **Con la escoba en mano barriendo por mas parecía que mas estaba bailando con ella mientras seguía cantando sin notar que ya empezaba a ser el centro de atención de los que llegaban.**

Déjame robarte un beso que me llegue hasta el alma  
Como un vallenato de esos viejos que nos gustaban  
Sé que sientes mariposas, yo también sentí sus alas  
Déjame robarte un beso que te enamore y tú no te vayas

Déjame robarte un beso que me llegue hasta el alma  
Como un vallenato de esos viejos que nos gustaban  
Sé que sientes mariposas, yo también sentí sus alas  
Déjame robarte un beso que te enamore y tú no te vayas

 **Quienes oian la letra empezaban a ser envueltos por el ritmo asi como lo que llegaban con sus parejas se abrazaban para disfrutar de la canción empezando a ponerse melosos, cuando en ese momento llegaba Sona con Tsubaki y al ver que pasaba iba a poner orden pero lo que iba a mirar quien era el causante la sorprendería mucho.**

Déjame robarte un beso que me llegue hasta el alma  
Como un vallenato de esos viejos que nos gustaban  
Sé que sientes mariposas, yo también sentí sus alas  
Déjame robarte un beso que te enamore y tú no te vayas

Déjame robarte un beso que me llegue hasta el alma  
Como un vallenato de esos viejos que nos gustaban  
Sé que sientes mariposas, yo también sentí sus alas  
Déjame robarte un beso que te enamore y tú no te vayas

 **Cuando Azrael notaba que estaba llamando la atención notaba que ahí estaba Sona mirando incrédula lo que hacia pero no se iba a detener además de que parecía que llego en un justo momento bailando frente a todos sin dejar de cantar pero justo frente a ella para que no pierda detalle.**

Yo sé que a ti te gusta que yo te cante así  
Que tú te pones seria pero te hago reír  
Que se que tu me quieres.. Por qué tú eres así  
Y cuando estamos juntos ya no se que decir  
Yo sé que a ti te gusta yo te cante así  
Que tú te pones seria pero te hago reír  
Que se que tú me quieres.. Porque tú eres así  
Y cuando estamos juntos ya no se que decir

Déjame robarte un beso que me llegue hasta el alma  
Como un vallenato de esos viejos que nos gustaban  
Sé que sientes mariposas (se que sientes mariposas)  
Yo también sentí sus alas (yo también sentí sus alas)  
Déjame robarte un beso que te enamore y tú no te vayas

Déjame robarte un beso que me llegue hasta el alma  
Como un vallenato de esos viejos que nos gustaban  
Sé que sientes mariposas, yo también sentí sus alas

Déjame robarte un beso que te enamore  
Y tú no te vayas

 **Tsubaki estaba sorprendida de lo que el muchacho había hecho, pero al ver a Sona ella estaba sin habla ya que no se esperaba algo asi que parecía ida por la canción cuando se escuchaba que los alumnos pedían otra que incluso algunos grababan con su celular.**

Sé que buscas a alguien que  
Te vuelva a enamorar  
Que no te haga sentir mal  
Sé que hubo otro que  
No supo valorar  
Lo que tenías para dar

Sé que tal vez  
Te hizo sufrir  
Te hizo llorar  
Te supo lastimar  
Sé que tal vez  
Ya sabes de mí  
Voy detrás de ti  
No te voy a mentir

 **Cuando en ese momento llegaba Rias con Akeno y miraban a los alumnos reunidos sin saber que ocurria cuando en ese momento que llegaban ven a Azrael salir por la ventaba para acercarse a Sona tomando sus manos mientras seguía cantando.**

Voy buscando una lady  
Como tú la quiero así  
Quiero que te enamores  
Como estoy yo de ti

A casa enviarte flores  
Y en tu nombre escribir  
Mil canciones de amores  
Pa' que pienses en mí  
Como yo pienso en ti

 **Decir que Sona estaba era poco tenia un notorio sonrojo que muchos se sorprendieron de ver que la canción era dedicada a ella, no podía faltar las chicas que le tenían envidia a la pelinegra al verla que el chico que consideran como el mas guapo se fijara en ella, pero mas aun era Akeno quien se veía molesta no era suficiente sino bastante celosa que la pelirroja no lo creía, aunque ella sabia que su reina había rechazado al chico no entendía el porque se ponía en esa actitud mientras veian como el chico empezaba a bailar con Sona dejanbdose ella llevar.**

Yo quiero hablarte  
Quiero hipnotizarte  
Un estrella traerte  
Hasta el cielo bajarte  
Cantarte al oído  
Y ver tu piel al erizarte  
Llevarte lentamente  
donde estemos tu y yo aparte  
Y si te provoca  
Te beso la boca  
Sueño con tocarte  
Quitarte la ropa  
No confundas mi intención  
Por decir cosas locas  
Te quiero  
Pero tu cuerpo también me provoca  
Poderte complacer  
Cada uno de tus sueños conocer  
Hablar juntos hasta el amanecer  
Que seas mi mujer  
Sea yo el único que te de placer  
Cada día de mi vida yo poderte tener

 **Los alumnos con sus parejas bailando contagiados de la música que hasta maestros también se unian a esa especie de fiesta mientras la pareja disfrutando del momento con una Akeno alejándose seguida de Rias, sin que notara esa cara dolida de verlo feliz.**

Sé que buscas a alguien que  
Te vuelva a enamorar  
Que no te haga sentir mal  
Sé que hubo otro que no supo valorar  
Lo que tenías para dar

Voy buscando una lady  
Como tú la quiero así  
Quiero que te enamores  
Como estoy yo de ti

A casa enviarte flores  
Y en tu nombre escribir  
Mil canciones de amores  
Pa' que pienses en mí  
Como yo pienso en ti

 **Cuando la canción termino se quedo un ambiente agradable y romantico para algunos mientras los maestros ya pedían que fueran a sus salones..**

 _-crees que exagere…..-_ decía Azrael abrazando a Sona quien se dejaba consentir disfrutando de sentir el calor del chico cerca de ella además del aroma del perfume que el usaba.

 _-si lo creo…pero me encanto lo que hicistes…..ahora apurate para que vayas a clases, te vere en el receso….-_ decía Sona dándole un beso al chico en los labios para separarse de el rumbo al consejo estudiantil acompañado de Tsubaki que le hacia una reverencia a Azrael, mientras este continuaba con su castigo para llegar a clases

Las horas pasaban llegando al receso donde el tema de moda era lo ocurrido en la mañana con el chico además de que alguien tomo la foto donde la presidente del consejo estudiantil lo besaba, muchas chicas no lo creían pero pensaban que si el cambio su aspecto era por ella, pero también sabían que el chico fue rechazado por Akeno infinidad de veces empezando a crearse el rumor con el refrán " un clavo saca a otro clavo".

Esos rumores llegaron a oídos de ambas chicas, provocando en Sona inseguridad pensando que era eso y que lo que ocurrió en el café solo seria algo pasajero quitándole animos a la chica, asi como la sacerdotisa creía que terminarían sintiéndose como ganadora y de que en caso de que Issei no le acepte ella podría reconquistar a Azrael, pero con el muchacho al oir esos rumores le causo molestia ya que no quería que Sona pensara que jugaba con ella, el aun sabia que tenia esos sentimientos por Akeno pero a los constantes rechazos que recibia por parte de ella hasta ese dia en que lo mataron ese amor iba muriendo con el pasar del tiempo.

El recordaba cuando llego a la academia por primera vez muchos lo veian como bicho raro hasta que ella le dio la bienvenida al inicio con ese carácter y temple frio y duro que le causaba temor pero poco a poco conforme fueron tratándose ella lo trataba con mas suavidad llegando a reconocerle su trabajo y de que si seguía asi podría estar como miembro del consejo estudiantil, además de ver como ella trabajaba para llevar el control como su cargo lo demandaba en bienestar de los estudiantes aunque claro lidio con chismes y comentarios acidos de muchos al considerarla no apta o por envidia ya que Rias y Akeno eran las one-samas mas populares y se preguntaban porque no dirigían el consejo estudiantil obvio ignorando las verdaderas razones.

Pero lo que el llego a recordar fue el dia en que recibió la mas dolorosa repulsión por parte de la sacerdotisa que el termino en un parque bajo la lluvia maldiciendo su mala suerte hasta que sintió que alguien lo cubria con un paraguas al alzar la mirada veía que era la presidenta quien lo miraba con ese semblante sin decir nada mientras le veía llorar, acompañándolo ahí para oir su pesar de lo que le había ocurrido, donde por primera vez ella le daba palabras de apoyo y animo, el intentaba de nuevo al saber la verdad sobre Akeno pero el sentimiento de admiración que tenia por Sona fue cambiando hasta ese dia del encuentro donde Azrael puso en balanza a ambas y al final se dio cuenta lo que tenia que hacer.

 _-mientras Akeno me quería lejos de ella…fue Sona quien me motivo a ser un buen estudiante y afrontar mis miedos, ella fue quien me daba animos para no rendirme, no me veía como uno mas, sino como alguien con algo especial…ella debe pensar que yo…-_ callando por un momento solo reia y algunas lagrimas salian de felicidad ya con una idea en mente.

Dirigiendose a la sala audiovisual donde encontró dos bocinas para los eventos al aire libre lo cargaba para llevarlo a la azotea asi como equipo equalizador y extensiones para preparar lo que iba a hacer, asi como conectar su teléfono para buscar lo que necesitaba, al instalar todo en la azotea del instituto respirando profudamente poniendo sus manos en su corazón para dejar que este le guie y hable cuando todos estaban en la hora de descanso a punto de terminar y regresar a sus salones, Sona en el consejo deprimida mientras Tsubaki no sabia como levantar el animo y disiparle esas dudas cuando de pronto oia ruido afuera al abrir la ventana empezaba a escuchar lo que afuera ocurria asi como todos los estudiantes que se sorprendían por lo que pasaba sin saber de donde venia….

 **Se oian sonidos de campanadas de iglesia similar a ese dia de la boda que llamo la atención de la heredera Sitri asi como acompañamiento musical pero cuando escucho la voz que cantaba y el cambio de ritmo lo que escucharía le disiparía muchas cosas.**

Me delata la mirada  
Hacerme el tonto para que  
Si a mí no me importa nada  
Prefiero vivir y perder  
Que no haber vivido nada  
Si te vas  
Quedaré en un dolor  
Que jamás conocí

Como arena en el viento  
Sin brújula sin dirección  
Pisado y sediento  
Lo mismo que ver un humano  
Sin alma en el cuerpo  
Si te vas  
Quedaré en un dolor  
Que jamás conocí

 **Al oir esos primeros párrafos ella no sabia que pensar pero su corazón sentía que latia con intensidad y ese calor calido que salía de ahí seguía de su reina al patio principal donde había muchos alumnos escuchando y buscar de donde provenía pero eso provocaba que empezaran a bailar como si fuera una fiesta.**

Andas en mi cabeza  
NENA a todas horas  
(No sé cómo explicarte)  
El mundo me da vueltas  
Tú me descontrolas  
(No paro de pensarte)  
Porque me la paso imaginando que  
(imaginándote)  
Contigo me case  
(oye)  
Y por siempre te amé  
(love you gggirl)

Andas en mi cabeza  
NENA a todas horas  
(cada segundo cada minuto)  
El mundo me da vueltas  
Tú me descontrolas  
(cada segundo cada minuto)  
Porque me la paso imaginando que  
(imginándote)  
Contigo me case  
(oye)  
Y por siempre te amé

 **Los maestros y director buscando por doquier además del club de ocultismo confundidos por la fiesta cuando en eso Rias notaba pasar a Sona que al parecer sabia de donde venia, siendo notado por Akeno que sin decir algo iba tras ella, percatándose la reina de Sona pero el siguiente párrafo parecía un mensaje dedicado…**

Imagínate que tu conoces  
Lo que desconoces  
Yo me convierto en lobo después de las 12  
Si no tuviera mi loba pa que la descose  
Me voy con la manada pa que me destroce  
Porque en la calle hay mucha compe e e  
Siempre lo bueno se corrompe e e  
Pero no quiero otra mujer aprovechándose  
Cuando Tú ERES LA QUE ME ENCANTA  
Chica nunca yo me atreveré a dejarte sola  
Chiqui Chiqui Chiqui nunca sola  
Pol ti yo gualde mi pistola  
Las gaticas no me controlan  
Tas dudando yo lo sé  
Pero me quiere a la vez  
Solo pide que te de my love  
que te de my love bebe

 **Sona al oírlo lo sabia bien, solo ella conoce quien es el realmente y lo que implica ese secreto es el grado de confianza en ella, era una forma de decirle que creía en ella y confiaba en ella su vida, para Akeno parte de la estrofa le había dolido como si le dijera que ya lo estaba perdiendo y que le daría su amor a alguien que lo merezca.**

Andas en mi cabeza  
NENA a todas horas  
(No sé cómo explicarte)  
El mundo me da vuelta  
Tú me descontrolas  
(No paro de pensarte)  
Porque me la paso imaginando que  
(imaginándote)  
Contigo me case  
(oye)  
Y por siempre te amé  
(love you gggirl)

Andas en mi cabeza  
NENA a todas horas  
(cada segundo cada minuto)  
El mundo me da vueltas  
Tú me descontrolas  
(cada segundo cada minuto)  
Porque me la paso imaginando que  
(imginándote)  
Contigo me case  
(oye)  
Y por siempre te amé

 **Cuando llegaban al edificio donde Sona sabia que encontraría Azrael aumentado la velocidad de sus pasos para alcanzarlo sin notar que Tsubaki se detuvo para impedir que Akeno la alcanzara ya que le parecía de mal gusto que la caído quisiera intervenir después de lo que ha pasado mientras la sacerdotisa mostraba un rostro molesto por ver que no le dejarían el camino fácil, cuando Sona llegaba a la azotea encontrando a Azrael cantando estando solo con todo el equipo que uso de espaldas haciendo creer que no se había dado cuenta de su llegada.**

Si tú te vas  
Se muere el amor  
El que tú me das  
Y llega el dolor  
Seré un vagabundo solo en este mundo  
Sin rumbo sin rumbooo

Si tú te vas (te vas)  
Se muere el amor (el amor)  
El que tú me das (me das)  
Y llega el dolor (y llega el dolor)  
Seré un vagabundo solo en este mundo  
Sin rumbo (sin rumbo) sin rumbooo

 **Volteando lentamente para ver ahí parada a Sona Sitri recuperando el aliento de correr sin saber que decir pero unas lagrimas traicioneras aparecían ya que se sentía como una estúpida al dejarse llevar por esos rumores y chismes dudando del muchacho que también llego a sus oídos planeando esto para demostrarle que no era mentira ni algo pasajero sabiendo el riesgo acercándose a ella con el micrófono.**

Tú eres mi musa  
eres mi letra  
tú eres mi armonía  
Eres el agua que me ahoga la melancolía  
mi corazón y mi amor te trajeron esta melodía  
convertida en poesía bebé  
pa que goces y vaciles tu ves  
romántico pero le metemos brutal  
Master Celis

 **Cuando ella lo tuvo cerca se fue a sus brazos para aferrarse a el mientras lloraba sin saber que decirle mientras sentía que una lagrima sentía que caia en su mejilla mirando que el chico también lloraba por ella llegando a besarla y abrazarla mas para continuar..**

Andas en mi cabeza  
NENA a todas horas  
(Woohhh!)  
El mundo me da vuelta  
Tú me descontrolas  
(chino y nacho baby)  
Porque me la paso imaginando que (yumbo)  
Contigo me case  
(el que produce solo)  
Y por siempre te ame  
(love you gggirl)

Andas en mi cabeza  
NENA a todas horas  
(cada segundo cada minuto)  
El mundo me da vueltas  
Tú me descontrolas  
(cada segundo cada minuto)  
Porque me la paso imaginando que  
(imaginandote)  
Contigo me case  
(oye)  
Y por siempre te amé

 **Cuando la música seguía ambos se besaban sabiendo que era real lo que sentían cuando notan en sus dedos anulares brillaban apareciendo dos anillos como una señal de su amor causándole sorpresa que no sabían el porque volviendo a besarse sin notar que tenían testigos que llegaron después del segundo beso que eran maestros, algunos alumnos, pero enfrente estaban una Tsubaki feliz por su rey mientras una Akeno que sentía que había perdido ocultando su mirada con el fleco de su cabello, aunque los maestros estaban molesto al ver que fue un acto de amor cuando llegaba el director con ese rostro serio mirando a los dos jóvenes besarse de nuevo, el tenia afecto por Sona y siempre se preguntaba de su seriedad queriendo verla sonreir y al verla con esa alegría solo sonreía para retirarse y decirle que por favor le pidan al muchacho regresar el equipo a su lugar nada mas, que después el hablaría con el joven siendo Tsubaki quien se encargaría de avisarle, todos empezaban a dejar el sitio para que los alumnos fueran a clases y darles privacidad a la pareja que disfrutaban estar cerca uno del otro y en el silencio con la complicidad de sus besos decir lo que ya sabían bien.**

 _ **Sientan el poder del Aura y Cosmos.**_


End file.
